


Ways.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Force Bond, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), The Mandalorian: The Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: Din Djarin sleeps deeply after Corvus.He dreams of impossible things.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	Ways.

Din Djarin sleeps deeply after Corvus. 

He dreams of impossible things.

Three pairs of eyes, three pairs of hands, fatherdaughterson; a bird fluttering through an open door; an ancient tree growing in the heart of a garden; a soundless clarion carried to him by waves of pressure until it breaks against his ears in a roar - 

He wakes. The child is sleeping in its hammock, just as it had the previous sleep cycle, deep in hyperspace. Still here. 

He feels awake, colossally so, clearheaded despite the little sleep he has received. The beskar of his helmet is cold against his face. And there is a phantom ache in his head, as though he has lost a limb and only just now become aware of it.

The child stirs. The ache intensifies. 

Din Djarin shakes his head. Takes off a glove and slides his hand underneath his helmet, palm across face. Feels the warmth over his eyes where the coldness of space has seeped in through his visor.

A coldness in his dreams, the hollow sound of footsteps striding through empty halls, heartbeat in his chest quickening, fear in a place where it had never before belonged...

These are not his memories.

Presses the heel of his hand against his eyes, fighting against the ache.

Awake, and cold like air sweeping across an ice plain. He is empty somehow, and becoming aware of a need to fill the empty spaces.

The child shifts, and wakens with a sharp cry.

He has never heard the child cry out before. But then, the child has been unsettled since Corvus, sleeping less, moving restlessly through the ship at odd hours. There is a new uneasiness to the child, since it had seen the Jedi. 

Din lays a hand heavily on the child’s head.

“Hush,” he says, and the child silences. But though the child looks at him with its usual unfathomable gaze, he senses its distress.

Sending me its dreams, he thinks, another power it possesses.  And he thinks, again: The Jedi should have taken it. It is only a child, and children can learn. 

The child makes a forlorn sound, keening softly. Din pushes back against the ache behind his temples, and it fades away.

“Dreams pass,” he says. “Sleep, now.”

He closes his eyes and lends back against his bunk, keeping his hand on the child’s head, and gradually it settles again, rustling in its hammock, the soft keen coming every now and then. Eventually it sleeps again, and only then does Din dare to remove his hand.

The ache lingers, faint but still there.

\---

He does not fall back asleep right away. 

When he does, he dreams of a mountain capped with ice, waiting for him with unknowable eyes, where ziggurats carved from an unfamiliar stone resonating with soundless energy; he dreams of a sword in the style of the twin sabers the Jedi had carried, with a void where light ought to emerge and night flashing in the pulse of its arc.

\---

The child wakes him, alert and bright-eyed. Din Djarin shakes off the tiredness clinging tight to him like a burr, tugs his glove on. 

“Strange dreams,” he says to the child. “Yours, or mine?”

The child makes urgent sounds of hunger. He passes over a ration bar, and the child sighs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
